Loki à la garderie midgardienne
by La petite souris
Summary: Attention : se passe au début de Thor : The Dark World ! Loki est présenté à Odin afin de répondre à ses actes. Cependant, le dieu du mensonge écope d'une sentence pour le moins surprenante…


_Après avoir vu Thor : The Dark World et découvert cette vidéo hilarante sur youtube( /watch?v=NRSuK_kR5iM&feature=youtube_gdata_player) avec Tom Hiddleston (merci __**Sarah d'Emeraude**__ pour l'inspiration^^), j'ai eu une petite idée d'OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel_

* * *

**Loki à la garderie midgardienne.**

Loki haïssait Odin en ce moment même. Pas à cause de la révélation de ses origines, ni le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais accès au trône, encore moins par son arrestation. Non, aucune de ces raisons n'était la cause de sa haïne. Il s'était présenté moqueusement face au Père-de-Toute-Chose alors qu'il était entouré d'une demi-douzaine de gardes et solidement menotté. Le patriarche l'avait interrogé. Il devait espérer qu'en usant d'autorité et en assurant une audience privée que le prince déchu reviendrait à la raison et reconnaitrait ses erreurs. Loki n'en fit rien et prit plaisir à répondre avec provocation à ses questions. Le dieu de la Malice se doutait de la sentence qui allait tomber. Il souhaitait que le roi d'Asgard mette fin à sa vie, tout comme il mettrait ainsi fin à son humiliation et à son échec.

« Loki, déclara le roi sans même prendre la peine de se lever de son trône, tu t'es rendu coupable de haute trahison envers Asgard. Aussi je te condamne… »

Loki esquissa un léger sourire et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce qui allait suivre.

« … à vivre et à travailler comme un Midgardien, acheva Odin d'une voix solennelle. »

Quoi ? Loki avait-il bien entendu ? Il ouvrit les yeux, son sourire ayant disparu pour laisser place à la stupéfaction.

« Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas en réalité de ma condamnation, dit le dieu en faisant mine de ne pas être affecté.

- Tu devras garder des enfants, détailla Odin.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama-t-il, choqué à présent.

- Tu as perdu ton âme d'enfant, Loki. Je pense que tu pourras beaucoup apprendre à leurs côtés, expliqua le Père-de-Toute-Chose.

- Non, tuez-moi ! Mettez fin à ma vie immédiatement mais ne me condamnez pas à ça ! Je refuse d'obéir à un vieux fou qui se croit le plus sage alors que ses paroles ne sont que des mensonges, cracha Loki.

- Silence ! s'écria Odin en usant de son autorité. Tu devrais me remercier d'épargner ta vie et de te laisser une chance de te racheter après toutes ces abominations que tu as commises !

- Je préfère la mort à pareil déshonneur !

- La sentence est prononcée et ne peut être modifiée. Emmenez-le sur Midgard, déclara le roi.

Les gardes forcèrent Loki à le suivre et rapidement la salle d'audience et le roi disparurent de son champ de vision. Le dieu déchu se promit de tout faire pour se venger.

* * *

Loki regarda d'un air peu appréciateur le décor. Il se trouvait dans un endroit où les Midgardiens confiaient leurs enfants pour la journée. Le lieu était coloré et lumineux, des jouets étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et au milieu de cet endroit peu digne d'intérêt, des enfants courraient dans tous les sens en poussant des hurlements. Loki se cacha, écœuré par ce spectacle.

Il ne se rappelait plus très bien son arrivée sur Midgard, préférant se détacher de ces moments trop humiliants à son goût. Il ne se rappelait même plus si Thor avait daigné le voir, mais nul doute qu'il s'en serait réjoui, ayant désormais accès au trône et pouvant rendre visite à sa stupide mortelle.

Des cris encore plus perçants le tirèrent de ses pensées et il dut se résoudre à se concentrer sur le présent. Deux petites filles se battaient, visiblement pour une poupée. Les deux petits garçons présents dans la pièce observaient la scène avec attention. Loki songea que même des petits Midgardiens avaient besoin d'ordre et possédaient trop de liberté… Il rebondit à cette réflexion intérieure et un plan germa dans son esprit. Ces petits êtres étaient si jeunes, facilement influençables et manipulables. Ils faisaient l'admiration de leurs parents. Loki fit un sourire machiavélique, ravi de son projet.

« Silence, misérables vermines ! s'écria-t-il en se tenant le plus droit possible, à défaut de jeter un de ses sortilèges spectaculaires. »

Les enfants se turent immédiatement, surpris par l'intonation de l'adulte qui était présent dans la pièce et qu'ils avaient oublié. Ils le dévisagèrent la bouche grande ouverte. Loki savoura ce moment de victoire et s'avança vers eux lentement, tel un prédateur.

« Vous ne faites que crier et geindre. Vous ignorez ce qu'est l'ordre et le respect. Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous ! ordonna-t-il. »

Les enfants s'installèrent sans faire de bruit sur des coussins colorés posés à même le sol. Loki hésita brièvement avant de s'assoir entre eux, comme une personne très importante.

« Est-ce qu'on peut jouer ? questionna une petite fille à sa droite au bout de quelques minutes.

- Non, répliqua sèchement Loki.

- Mais on ne va pas rester assis ici sans rien faire, objecta le petit garçon à côté d'elle.

- Raconte nous une histoire, réclama la petite fille rousse sur sa gauche d'un air assuré.

- Oui, une histoire ! Une histoire ! Une histoire ! répétèrent les autres petits ravis.

- Cessez ce vacarme ! ordonna Loki en levant les bras. Très bien, je vais vous raconter une histoire. »

Le dieu de la Malice narra alors les aventures de Thor, guerrier au marteau, et du grand magicien Loki, intelligent et rusé, le maître de l'illusion. Il en profita pour égratigner son frère et faire un portrait peu flatteur du Père-de-Toute-Chose.

Les enfants écoutaient avec attention, parfois avec de grands yeux au moment où le héro se retrouvait face à une grande menace. Loki prit plaisir à raconter les évènements de son point de vue. Il termina son histoire, sous les regards subjugués des petits, et savoura le silence qui suivit.

« Alors, qui est le meilleur super-héro : Thor ou Loki ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix assurée.

- Thor ! s'exclamèrent les enfants.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda Loki, surpris par la réponse.

- Parce qu'il peut lancer des éclairs et qu'il a un gros marteau, répondit la fillette rousse d'un air surexcité. Et des fois, il frappe avec son marteau sur le sol et tous les méchants tombent juste parce qu'il est si fort et grâce à son marteau, débita-t-elle devant un Loki de plus en plus furieux. »

Ce dernier, ne pouvant utiliser sa magie, la poussa sans ménagement de son coussin et la fit tomber sur son camarade.

« Tu as dit qu'il a besoin d'un marteau ? Je t'ai fait tomber avec mes mains nues, répliqua-t-il.

- T'as plus tes pouvoirs et Thor il fait partie des Avengers, rétorqua la fillette en se relevant.

- C'est vrai, il est dans l'équipe des super-héros, pas toi, ajouta un petit garçon.

- Mon papa a dit que tu étais méchant, dit une autre petite fille.

- C'est vrai et en plus, ton casque il est moche. A bas Loki !

- A bas Loki ! A bas Loki ! s'écrièrent les enfants en se jetant sur lui. »

Le dieu de la Malice se retrouva étouffé par les enfants, qu'il n'arrivait pas à repousser.

« Prince Loki ? Prince Loki ? »

Loki s'éveilla en sursaut et découvrit un garde de l'autre côté de la vitre, qui l'appelait d'un air intrigué. Il se releva précipitamment et regarda les alentours. Loki constata avec soulagement qu'il était dans sa cellule asgardienne. Il avait simplement rêvé. Cette constation fit place à la fureur et il se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Il est hors de question que je me retrouve avec une marmaille migdardienne ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur la vitre, ce qui fit reculer le soldat. Tout sauf des enfants ! Je déteste les enfants ! »

Le garde repartit de la prison, sous le choc des paroles du prince. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé pendant son entretien avec le Père-de-Toute-Chose, mais une chose était sûre, cela n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité pour le dieu de la Malice.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Fin de cet OS ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, si c'est le cas, pensez à laisser une review (je vous en remercie d'avance) .Merci et à très vite sur une autre fic!_


End file.
